hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Beth's Twerking Reign
This is the twelfth episode of Total Drama All-Stars, the fifth season of the series. In this episode, everyone competes in a dancing challenge, to see who can twerk the best! Plot Another intro, yada yada. Dawn tries to expose a great evil while trying to save another. Chef takes over for the dancing challenge. Of course, you can't dance if yiou don't know how to twerk. A lot of contestants did not do the challenge. Some went too far with Miley Cyrus's "Wreckingball". Duncan rode the wreckingball, but Beth twerked nude, disqualifying her from the challenge and eliminating herself from the game. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 6:28 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK * : "" Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 6:29 Amazing Hijotee * : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * : "We had Cody get some fun" * : "First he got love from Lindsay" * : "Then some kisses from Gwen" * : "And finally some beating from Duncan" * : "So yeah" * : "Cody is now a man whore :P" * : "Also Owen was eliminated" * : "Cus he didn't do anything!" * : "So let's get ready to roleplay" * : "RIGHT HERE" * : "On Total" * : "Drama" * : "ALL-STARS" Theme Song OKAY TALK 3:37 TDfan10 * conf* I'm so glad to still be here with my Cody! Yes, he did kiss Gwen again, but I deserved that after kissing Mal 2 days ago LOL... anyway, I need to teach Zoey how to read auras though... 3:37 Glenn31 * : *conf* I don't know what's been wrong with me lately... Maybe Zoey's right, maybe Mal really is back! I need to keep him inside! *gasps loudly* * : Oh, nothing can stop me, dork! AHAHAHAHAHAAHA! * : By the way, I gotta tell that twerp Cody my plan with Dawn or else he'll vote me off for sure! 3:37 TDfan10 * wakes up* ANOTHER DAY! 3:37 Amazing Hijotee * *conf* When me and Cody hugged yesterday that was nice, if only we kissed... 3:37 The Villainous Vulture * : *conf* I have a feeling that it's Mal the one behind Zoey and not to mention he's also doing something with Dawn, hmmm... 3:37 Glenn31 * : Zoey * : We need to talk 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * : WHAT MIKE 3:37 The Villainous Vulture * : *Yawn* AHAHAHAHAHAHA 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * : What do you want Mike? 3:37 Glenn31 * : I'm breaking up with you 3:38 The Villainous Vulture * : *watching Mike* TDfan10 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 3:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * : k bye *runs off to find dawn* 3:38 Glenn31 * : I think Mal really is back, and I don't wanna hurt you. So until I fi- WAIT WHAT!? TDfan10 has joined the chat. 3:38 Lettucecow * : Cool, looks like Mike broke-up with Zoey 3:38 Amazing Hijotee You playing Izzy? 3:38 TDfan10 * : Yeah I know, but I have a feeling that's not Mike 3:38 Lettucecow * : OMG really Dawn? You always say that, but yeah I do agree that Mal is back 3:38 TDfan10 * : Well don't worry about Mal, okay Cody? 3:38 Lettucecow * : Why, you said that you liked him, and not to mention that you kissed him... twice :P 3:38 TDfan10 * : Yeah I know Cody, he's not as mean as he seems... 3:38 Lettucecow * : Why is that Dawn? He voted you off in TDA remember? Mal has to pay for what he did 3:38 TDfan10 * : Yeah I know Cody, but not in a mean way please, Mal and me already talked... 3:38 Lettucecow * : Talked? Talked about what, about you making-out with him? yes 3:38 TDfan10 * : No, not that! Me and Mike did a plan that... to* 3:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Dawn? *runs in* DAWN! 3:38 TDfan10 * OMG what Zoey? *rolls eyes* Ugh! Sorry Cody, I'll tell you later 3:38 Lettucecow * : k then 3:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Dawn, I need you to show me something quick 3:39 TDfan10 * : What Zoey? :P 3:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Pleaase, teach me how to read auras * : Like, now 3:39 Lettucecow * : Okay see ya girls *walks away* 3:39 TDfan10 * ok? see ya Cody 3:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * : So yeah Dawn 3:39 TDfan10 * yes Zoey? 3:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Teach me, teach me please! 3:39 TDfan10 * Sure... Zoey 3:39 The Villainous Vulture * : *after Zoey is gone, walks up yo Mike* AHAHAHAHAHAHA 3:39 Glenn31 * : Something funny? 3:39 The Villainous Vulture * : That's the problem with dating. It NEVER works out! AHAHAHAHA 3:39 Glenn31 * : *grabs Scott* That was too easy 3:39 The Villainous Vulture * : Shut it, Mallory. 3:39 Glenn31 * : Stop calling me that 3:39 The Villainous Vulture * : I don't care what was easy. 3:39 TDfan10 * jumps out of cabin but lands on Mal/Mike* sorry Mallory! 3:40 Glenn31 * : Gahh! Get off me! *runs away* 3:40 The Villainous Vulture * : Sure Mal... Zoey is all mine now to take now :) 3:40 TDfan10 * Good luck Scott 3:40 Glenn31 * : *conf* Okay I need to talk to Cody man about my plan with Dawn, or else he'll never listen to me 3:40 Lettucecow * : What's taking Dawn and Zoey so long man, LOL 3:40 Glenn31 * : *walks in* Hey Cody 3:40 Lettucecow * : Ugh! *rolls head* Hey, Mal! 3:40 Glenn31 * : Please don't be mad at me Cody, I have something to tell you 3:40 Lettucecow * : What Mal, that you like Dawn after kissing her 3:40 Glenn31 * : Say what? *blushes* Nope! *shakes head* Not that! 3:40 Lettucecow * : What then Mal? You voted her off remember, you owe Dawn immunity after pulling off that little stunt in TDA 3:40 Glenn31 * : That's exactly what I'm here to talk about Cody, okay? See, me and Dawn already set things straight and I already promised her to repay her, okay? 3:40 Lettucecow * : Say what, Mal? 3:40 Glenn31 * : Don't be mad at me, okay? Yes, I'm sorry for what I did, so that is why me and Dawn a plan and that is why me and her are friends now 3:40 Lettucecow * : Sure... friends, more like lovers LOL 3:40 Glenn31 * : Well you did kiss Gwen yesterday, Cody... so Dawn isn't the only one cheating here, he heheh :P 3:40 Lettucecow * : Yeah, I see what you mean Mal... fine then, what's the plan? 3:40 Glenn31 * : Okay then *whispers into Cody's ear* 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay guys" * : "I have an announcement to make!" 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * : An announcement? 3:40 Lettucecow * Say what? 3:40 The Villainous Vulture * : What can it possibly, be? :D 3:40 TDfan10 * What's going on, Chris? 3:40 Glenn31 * : So yeah, that's pretty much it Cody 3:40 Lettucecow * : Cool Mal :P 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * : So yeah Chris, what's the announcement? 3:40 TDfan10 * : Yeah? 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "We are now in the Final 15" 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Final 15? 3:40 Lettucecow * Cool 3:40 The Villainous Vulture * : Awesome! 3:40 TDfan10 * Great! 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Not bad 3:40 TDfan10 * : Yay Cody! *runs in* We made it to the Final 15 :D 3:40 Lettucecow * : I know, right Dawn? me and you making it this far again 3:40 Glenn31 * : Yup, and now with me and Cody finally agreeing on our plane, I'm sure I won't be the cause of your elimination :P 3:40 TDfan10 * : Whoa, you told him Mal? 3:40 Lettucecow * : Yup, Mal told everything... 3:40 TDfan10 * : Cool, thanks Mal *hugs Mal* 3:40 Glenn31 * : Whoa! *gets hugged* Dawn? :P 3:40 Lettucecow * : Really Dawn? 3:40 TDfan10 * : He he he :P Sorry Cody *hugs Cody* 3:40 Lettucecow * : That's more like it *kisses Dawn* 3:40 TDfan10 * : Yay! *kisses* I love you Cody 3:40 Glenn31 * : Ugh! *rolls eyes* :P 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "Anyway guys challenge time!" * : "So let's all go to the party!" 3:40 TDfan10 * : party? 3:40 Glenn31 * : what kind of party? 3:40 Lettucecow * : maybe a dance club 3:40 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP DANCEFLOOR 3:40 The Villainous Vulture * : where are we? 3:40 Lettucecow * : dancefloor? oh no, I don't like dancing 3:40 TDfan10 * get ready to dance! in da club :D 3:39 Amazing Hijotee * ' Okay guys!' * ' Get ready to shake your booty!' 3:40 The Villainous Vulture * : No thanks 3:40 Lettucecow * I don't like dancing 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Let's not 3:40 Lettucecow * : Why is Chef hosting? 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "We are dancing bitches!" 3:40 TDfan10 * : Dancing? 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * : We know 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "CHEF" 3:40 TDfan10 * Are we dancing again like we did in Cuba? 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * : But don't call us bitches 3:40 Lettucecow * : Oh yeah, I loved it when we danced there, remember Dawn? 3:40 The Villainous Vulture * : I hate dancing! 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "Turn up the music !" 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Bitch 3:40 Lettucecow * awww 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' Okay I'm the DJ"' 3:41 The Villainous Vulture * : I swear... I'm going to break those speakers... 3:41 Lettucecow * : Looks like peeps aren't in the mood :P 3:41 TDfan10 * DJ? where?! I WANNA DJ! 3:41 Amazing Hijotee Pitbull's "Feel This Moment" begins to play 3:41 TDfan10 * : Oooo... I like this song :P 3:41 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Zoey, are you happy we broke up? 3:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Not happy exactly, i just dont care * : O_O 3:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' Okay guys ready to dance!' 3:41 The Villainous Vulture * : Gross... 3:41 Lettucecow * ugh 3:41 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay the Arachnids are up first!" 3:41 Lettucecow * : Come on let's dance Dawn 3:42 The Villainous Vulture * : Of course 3:42 TDfan10 * : Sure, le's dance together 3:42 Amazing Hijotee * : "That team, GO DANCE" 3:42 Glenn31 * : *rips off shirt* 3:42 TDfan10 * : OMG Mal :D 3:42 Glenn31 * : *breakdances like hell* 3:42 Lettucecow * : Whoa! 3:42 TDfan10 * Yup, we're gonna win *dances* :P 3:42 Lettucecow * 0.0 3:42 Amazing Hijotee * : "Dance Arachnids" 3:42 The Villainous Vulture * : *Dancing like an idiot* I... hate... dancing... 3:42 Glenn31 * : *breakdancing* 3:42 Lettucecow * : Go Mike! *dances* 3:42 TDfan10 * beats Vito and dancing* RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:42 The Villainous Vulture * : (Twitch) 3:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *dances and trips onto scott* EEEK! 3:42 TDfan10 * HAH! *breakdances* 3:42 The Villainous Vulture * : What do you want? 3:42 TDfan10 * : *dances with Cody* Come on let's go 3:43 Lettucecow * : *dances with Dawn* 3:42 Glenn31 * : *catches Zoey* Hey gorgeous 3:42 Lettucecow * oww.... 3:43 The Villainous Vulture * : Thank you Vito 3:42 Lettucecow * Awww... *starts to dance but gets tied up and trips over his shoe and lands into the wall* 3:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * : o.o 3:43 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then now Pandas DANCE" 3:43 TDfan10 * helps Cam up* Here 3:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *gets off vito and starts dancing* 3:43 Glenn31 * : *puts shirt back on* 3:43 Lettucecow * ugh, thanks 3:43 The Villainous Vulture * : *Dancing hardcore* * : Aw yea! 3:43 Lettucecow * : Good job Dawn 3:43 Glenn31 * : I can't believe Zoey doesn't care... 3:43 TDfan10 * : Sure thing Cody, I'm always here to help out your best friend 3:43 Amazing Hijotee * : "Evil Cody, you dancing?" * : "Gwen you dancing?" 3:43 TDfan10 * sorry for eliminating you last season though Cam :P 3:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *stars dancing* 3:44 Lettucecow * : It's fine, Dawn we talked about that already, not to mention I came back anyway 3:43 The Villainous Vulture * : Hell yea.... *Dancing* 3:43 Lettucecow * : Yeah Dawn, nothing to feel bad about now, even Mal apologized :P 3:43 Amazing Hijotee * : "What about you Bridgette" 3:43 TDfan10 * : I know Cody, it's cool how everyone has already made-up for all the bad things that they have done * : Now all that's left is Gwen :P 3:44 TDfan10 * twerks* This is the only dance I know! 3:44 Lettucecow * : Whoa! *starts at Gwen and drools* 3:44 TDfan10 * : Cody! 3:44 Lettucecow * : Ooops! Sorry Dawn *keeps dancing* 3:44 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then STOP" STOPS * : "Okay Chef, what do you think?" * ' Ehh...' 3:44 Lettucecow * AHH, GWEN! MY EYES!!! *covers his eyes and runs into a wall* 3:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' I say the Arachnids danced better' 3:44 Glenn31 * : Yes! 3:44 TDfan10 * : Of course we did! 3:44 Lettucecow * : Gwen dances better though :P 3:44 TDfan10 * : *conf* Ugh! If Cody still likes Gwen I rather be with Mal :P 3:44 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then Arachnids now have a point!" 3:44 TDfan10 * : Yay 3:44 Lettucecow * : Awesome, we win! 3:44 Glenn31 * : Great job team 3:44 TDfan10 * dresses up as chef* I'm big fat chef and I can dance! *fart 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * : Hey not cool! 3:45 TDfan10 * :( 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * "That's cool actually :P" 3:45 The Villainous Vulture * : yey 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' Okay next song' 3:45 Glenn31 * : *walks to dancefloor sadly* 3:45 Amazing Hijotee Miley Cyrus "Wrecking Ball" begins to play 3:45 Lettucecow * : AHHHH! My ears!!!! D: 3:45 The Villainous Vulture * : Get over it Mike, it just wasn't meant to happen 3:45 Lettucecow * (poker face) 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay people, DANCE" 3:45 Lettucecow * No, just no 3:46 Glenn31 * : *swinging naked on Wrecking Ball* 3:46 The Villainous Vulture * : *dancing sexually* 3:46 TDfan10 * breakdances* 3:46 Amazing Hijotee * : "Go dance or you LOSE" 3:46 TDfan10 * dances* 3:46 Lettucecow * *trips into a wall again* 3:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * ; *splits and flips and shit* 3:46 Lettucecow * : *dances* 3:46 The Villainous Vulture * : *Doing a the robot surprisingly wall* 3:46 Glenn31 * : *swinging on wrecking boll* 3:46 The Villainous Vulture * : *On the wrecking ball also* 3:46 Lettucecow * : I'm not getting on that :P 3:46 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then, what do you think Chef?" 3:46 TDfan10 * on wrecking ball naked* YAY! 3:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' Duncan is cool' 3:46 The Villainous Vulture * : Hell yea Chef 3:46 Glenn31 * : *pushes Duncan off* 3:47 The Villainous Vulture * : *falls off* Yey 3:47 Lettucecow * : Ha ha ha! You suck Duncan 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' I give the point to the Pandas' 3:47 Glenn31 * : *twerks* 3:47 TDfan10 * : Aww man :( 3:47 Lettucecow * awww 3:47 The Villainous Vulture * : You rock Chef 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then Pandas wins a point!" 3:47 Glenn31 * : *twerks for Chef* 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * : "That's now 1 point for each team" * : "Ready for the final round?" 3:48 Lettucecow * : Looks like we're tied 3:48 The Villainous Vulture * : Yey. More dancing 3:48 TDfan10 * sure * YAY 3:48 Glenn31 * : why not? *sighs* 3:48 Amazing Hijotee Pitbull's "Timber" begins to play 3:48 Lettucecow * : TIMBER! 3:48 TDfan10 * : I love this song :D 3:48 Lettucecow * come on cam...you can do it...do what you were born to do....DANCE!!!!! *starts doing the worm* 3:48 TDfan10 * sings horrible I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL 3:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay guys today we will TWERK" 3:49 Lettucecow * : Oh yeah! *looks at Gwen* 3:49 TDfan10 * : Cody! Look at me instead 3:49 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *sigh* Only one way to win. *gets on all fours and twerks that ass like theres no tomorrow* 3:49 Glenn31 * : *dances the slow waltz* 3:49 TDfan10 * : *starts twerking* 3:49 The Villainous Vulture * : 0-0 3:49 Lettucecow * : Cool Dawn 3:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "The team who TWERKS best wins!" 3:49 TDfan10 * twerks while nude* 3:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "GO" 3:49 BoysCanLikeItToo * : BETH THE HELL 3:49 TDfan10 * : OMG Beth! 3:49 Lettucecow * what the... 3:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay Beth is OUT" 3:49 Lettucecow * : Whoa! 3:49 Glenn31 * : *twerks* 3:49 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *twerks like nicki minaj on all fours* This is terrible 3:49 Lettucecow * thank god 3:49 The Villainous Vulture * : *Conf* Okay... Zoey... is GAH! 3:49 TDfan10 * out of the competion? 3:49 The Villainous Vulture * : (twitch) 3:49 Glenn31 * : I'm Werking! *twerks* 3:49 The Villainous Vulture * : *twerking hardcore* 3:49 TDfan10 * puts on clothes* 3:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "Sorry Bet, you can't be naked on this show" * : "So... GET OUT" 3:50 The Villainous Vulture * : Can I be naked? 3:50 TDfan10 * : That's just gross 3:50 Lettucecow * : Yup, no way I'm looking at her 3:50 Glenn31 * : *twerks in underwear* 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * : YES 3:50 TDfan10 * it was censored* 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * : I mean, no duncan 3:50 Glenn31 * : ... * : *conf* ... 3:50 The Villainous Vulture * : Okay *takes clothes off and twerks* 3:50 TDfan10 * well bye! ;( 3:50 Lettucecow * *conf* ............. 3:50 The Villainous Vulture * : *Conf* .... 3:50 Lettucecow * : Bye Beth 3:50 Lettucecow * .....0.0 3:50 TDfan10 * jaw drops* 3:50 Glenn31 * : *twerks in underwear* 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * : ... 3:50 Lettucecow * : Whoa! What's going on in here :P 3:50 The Villainous Vulture * : *Conf* They just can't handle my sexy. 3:50 TDfan10 * conf*............. 3:51 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 3:51